Ahsoka's Legacy: The Other Half of the Family
by Count Mallet
Summary: AU. (2026 AD/4 BBY/31 GrS) In the sequel to "Both Worlds," bittersweet news from the GFFA leads Ahsoka and a 12 year-old Sarah to travel to Shili for a week's vacation with the Tano Tribe. There, they learn more about their extended family and their Togruta heritage. Rated Teen for references to hunting & adolescence. Originally posted on Fanfiction·net. [S40-F32-M16]
1. Prologue

Dedicated to my friend, Faith (1979-2015), the real-life person on whom the original character Jedi Knight Ashley Moretti is loosely based.

* * *

"_I am proud of my heritage and family."_

—Brian Sandoval (as quoted on brainyquote·com)

* * *

**Preface**

Although I made the decision to not write an in-depth sequel to _Both Worlds_ that covers Sarah's teen and padawan years, I've decided to write smaller stories about the trips to Shili that Ahsoka and/or her family members take during this time period. My hope is that this establishes a background and introduces key information for a future story that I hope to write down the road. These stories will take events Sarah records in her personal journal, or diary if you prefer, during this time period and turn them into live action.

For those that have read any of my other Shili-centric stories, I imagine the imagery and some tribal customs will be familiar. For those reading about them for the first time, I didn't let the minimal canonical information phase me. I hypothesized that tribal Togruta might live as Native American tribes or African tribes, so I used those as my reference.

While Shili is the intended focus for this story, there will still be aspects of Ahsoka and her family's daily life, as well as Sarah's current status as a Senior Initiate in her last year of study leading up to the Initiate Trials.

Just prior to these events, Sarah and her father develop the ability to communicate via Force telepathy. I include this fact here so that it's not too much of a shock that prompts readers to question its use here and in any future stories further on in the time line.

Based on existing _Star Wars_ canon, this specific story features Ahsoka's first trip to Shili since she earned her akul-tooth headdress prior to being named Anakin's padawan. This will also be Sarah's first time traveling to her mother's home world to learn more about her Togruta self. One can hope their experiences are largely positive given that we're still years away from the pivotal Battle of Yavin.

Speaking of canon, this story is based on unpublished writing that began in 2011. As such, this story will disregard the events of the final season five arc from _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ and any subsequent material, including _Star Wars Rebels_.

Finally, I use words enclosed in «angled quotes» to represent dialogue translated from a foreign language. Here, this represents conversation in Togruti.

* * *

**Acknowledgments**

Very special thanks to the Walt Disney Company for Star Wars characters and concepts.

Special thanks to author Fergus Flamacron (#2064553) for allowing me to use his idea that tribal Togruta mate for life.

Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

**Date:** October 22, 2026 (4 BBY/31 GrS).

* * *

As the family settled down after dinner, Ahsoka took an envelope from the front room's coffee table and opened it. Ahsoka felt impressed to see that it only took a month for Knight Ashley to somehow retrieve information from her home galaxy. She didn't know how it was possible, and she knew she'd never find out, but she started to read the papers inside to see what was there.

To her husband's and daughter's surprise, though, her facial expression changed dramatically. As she read through a list of names, she said, "No, it can't be," a number of times.

Ahsoka shuddered as she read through a list of familiar names. _Plo Koon, dead... Barriss Offee, dead... Aayla Secura, dead._ She started to hyperventilate upon seeing the names of all the initiates she chaperoned for their gathering. She couldn't read any further. With the envelope still in her hand, she ran upstairs to her bedroom, visibly upset and fighting tears.

Sarah looked on with concern. She couldn't recall if she had ever seen her mother so troubled before. She stopped working on her academic assignment, put down her datapad, and ran towards the stairway.

"Sarah, wait..." her father called out, but it was to no avail; Sarah ignored him, and she went up the stairs. She found her mother in her room, covering her face as she cried.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Sarah asked.

Ahsoka didn't acknowledge her daughter's question. As much as Ahsoka's curiosity led her to ask Ashley for the information, she found herself questioning the decision to ask about what had happened in her former galaxy since she fled it years ago.

"Mom, I'm worried about you," Sarah stated.

Ahsoka slowly turned to look at Sarah. She finally spoke.

"I... I got an answer to those questions I asked Knight Ashley last month." After taking a deep breath, Ahsoka added, "Just about every Jedi I grew up with seems to be dead now."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Sarah. It's just that some names on that list really hit me hard."

"Who was on there?" Sarah asked curiously, hoping the question wouldn't upset her mother any further.

"My best friend. She had been knighted not all that long before I ended up here. We had some missions together, and the last I knew, she was a healer."

Sarah nodded as her mother continued to speak.

"The worst news is that the one Jedi I looked up to the most is gone. He was like a father to me growing up. He always called me 'Little Soka.'"

"Wait, you didn't grow up with your parents?" Sarah asked.

Ahsoka shook her head no. "There, kids were taken from their families to study at the Jedi Temple. Family was considered an attachment that we had to avoid. Master Plo was the one who found me and took me to the temple. That's why I looked up to him so much. I still can't believe he's gone now."

Sarah, not knowing what else to say or do, walked over to her mother and hugged her close. As much as she wanted to say, "It's going to be OK," she didn't know if that would be true or the right thing to say.

After a moment, Ahsoka slowly regained her composure and cracked a small smile.

"You seem to have your father's empathy and compassion. That's a good thing."

Sarah smiled back and slowly let go of her mother. However, an odd square object that fell to the floor drew Sarah's attention. She bent over and looked down at the object that laid in front of her feet.

"Mom, what's this?" she asked as she picked it up and handed it to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looked at the item with surprise. How could something like that make it between galaxies?

"It looks like a holocartridge. There's only one way to find out."

Ahsoka stood back up and pulled out her original holographic image player from her dresser drawer. She used a special adapter to plug it into a wall outlet. She inserted the cartridge, turned on the holoplayer, and waited for the cartridge to load.

Both Ahsoka and Sarah looked on in surprise as the three-dimensional image of a male Togruta appeared to hover in mid-air above the holoplayer. He then spoke:

"I greet you on behalf of the Tano Tribe, dear Ahsoka. I am Da'Meon, Chief of the Tano. Our people were surprised to learn of your inquiry because you were reported dead by the Empire some time ago. Upon learning that you're alive, albeit in an unknown location, we spent the remainder of the day celebrating in your honor.

"Sadly, I must inform you that your parents have long departed us. However, it appears that you and I share a common great-great grandfather, which would make us blood cousins of some sort.

"Although it may never be possible, or worth the risk of having the Empire trace your location, I hereby welcome you to visit your family on Shili at any time so that our tribe may see our proud warrior sister once again."

«Be brave, dear Ahsoka.»

Ahsoka looked on in awe as the message ended. She didn't expect a message from her family tribe. Although news of her parents' deaths disappointed Ahsoka—they would never get to know about their granddaughter—the fact that she had some sort of family on Shili was a pleasant surprise as she felt a couple of tears run down her cheek.

"What's wrong, now?" Sarah asked.

Ahsoka gave Sarah a reassuring smile. "It's tears of joy, this time. I'm happy to know I have family on Shili, even if it's just distant relatives. It means you have relatives there, too."

"What did he say at the end?"

"I'm surprised I could still translate it. It's been a while, after all. But that's our native language, Togruti. He told me to be brave."

"Cool," Sarah replied.

"After what I just read, I needed some good news," Ahsoka replied as she hugged Sarah.

As Ahsoka turned her head, she noticed her husband entering their room.

"What's going on? Are you OK?" he asked.

"I am now," Ahsoka said, as she and her husband sat down on the bed. "But, the first news wasn't so pleasant," she confessed.

"Care to share?"

Ahsoka took a deep breath. "I couldn't go through the whole list, but it looks like few, if any of my friends, escaped like I did. I can't help feeling sad for them."

Tim slid his arm underneath Ahsoka's rear head-tail and around her shoulders. "It's OK for you to feel that way. Just remember it's equally important to move forward again."

Ahsoka nodded. "I also got a hololetter of sorts from my tribe," she told him.

"You mean your family?"

"Yes. I'm not sure what our relationship is, but the chief and I are related somehow. Let me play the message for you."

After hearing the message, Tim thought for a moment. "A common great-great grandfather would mean you and him are third cousins," he told her.

"How do you know that?" Ahsoka asked, arching an eye marking.

"My parents are into genealogy. At one point, I even had a table of how people are related. I could probably make another right now if I really wanted to."

"You don't have to do that. Third cousins? I still can't believe I'm related to our chief."

"I think it's cool!" Sarah interjected. "Am I his cousin too?" she asked.

"You're his third cousin, once removed," Tim replied.

"Once removed? That sounds bad."

"No, Sarah. All that means is you're the child of his third cousin. If you ever had kids, they would be his third cousins, twice removed."

"Umm, OK."

"Let me try to keep it simple. Your mom and him are third cousins. If he has any kids, they would be your fourth cousins."

Sarah thought for a moment before replying, "So, someone's kids is like another level?"

"Basically, yes. But I guess the important thing is you're related to each other."

"Wow, my father leads the Jedi and my cousin leads the family tribe."

"I guess leadership runs in the family," Ahsoka stated.

"I have an American History exam tomorrow, and I need to study some more. So, I better go," Sarah stated. She then went across the hall to her own room.

* * *

Three days later, Tim asked Ahsoka and Sarah to sit with him in the dining room.

"We need to talk. Ahsoka, something's been bothering you, and we need to discuss this as a family so we can move past whatever it is."

"Do we have to?" she replied softly.

"Yes, we do. I can sense whatever it is has been hurting you. I don't need to be a Jedi to know it's probably about the news from the other day."

Ahsoka blinked her eyes and looked at both Sarah and her husband. Keeping the most painful memories of her past to herself was second-nature to her. However, the recent news threatened to overwhelm her.

"It's... It's been very upsetting to know Master Plo died. But even more so for Barriss. She was a couple of years older than I was and newly knighted. She was a healer—someone that helped others when she was killed. It makes no sense to kill someone dedicated to saving lives," she said as she started to cry. "Despite her being older than I was, she was like my best friend. And now she's gone."

As Sarah listened to the conversation, she gasped and whispered, "Molly!" the thought of something similar happening to her own best friend scared her.

Tim stood up and hugged Ahsoka. "You'll be fine," he promised her.

Sarah stood up and joined her father in the hug. "We'll help you get through this, mom," she added.

Ahsoka sighed. "Thanks," she finally told them.

"There's something else I've been curious about," Tim stated. "Has the other message made you curious about visiting your family on Shili?"

Ahsoka froze and slowly looked at him curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Despite the sadness of the other news, you seemed to be a bit excited at the idea of having relatives there. Perhaps you should consider taking a trip there, soon. However, you may want to take some precautions in case it's still risky for either of you."

"Either of us?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"That's right, Sarah. If your mother is ever going to go there, you should, too. You **are** half Togruta, and you deserve the chance to learn about your Togruta self and heritage."

Sarah continued to look on in awe. She thought, _Will they accept me for being a hybrid?_

"Let's say I—we—want to go? How soon do you think we should go?" Ahsoka asked.

"I think it might take two to three weeks for you to adequately prepare. You'd need to be able to get back to your galaxy again," Tim replied.

"That's easy enough, the coordinates are still in the box."

"And, you'd have to know how to get to Shili from there."

"That's easy enough, too," Ahsoka answered confidently.

"And, to lower the chances of any trouble in case it's still too risky there, I need to teach you both how to mask your Force signatures. I don't want either of you tracked down and killed."

"OK, so maybe I could use a refresher there. And Sarah probably needs to learn that, too."

"If you're interested, let me know, so I can let Madame Andrews know and have Sarah excused. I think I can arrange that for you, but probably for a week at the most."

"Really?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Given you're a year ahead on your academic studies, I don't see a problem, so long as you catch up the following week."

"Will Master Cal be able to find a sub for me?" Ahsoka asked. To start the school year, she had been promoted to a full-time instructor and taught a class of first-year initiates. She was also considered a guest instructor of Jar'Kai lightsaber combat.

"He should be able to find one. If not, I'll be your substitute."

"OK. Is there anything else we should do?"

"I'll see if there's any way Knight Ashley can use our connections to find anything out about your language. Even if it's just basic words and phrases, anything can help in case you meet members of your tribes that don't speak English."

"Basic," Ahsoka corrected her husband.

"Right. I'll still have her check."

"Are we really going to go, mom?" Sarah asked.

"You heard your father. He wants us to go. How can we say no?"

Sarah cracked a small smile as Ahsoka thought of one last question.

"Honey, how will you feel if Sarah dresses in a more traditional Togruta outfit?" she asked.

"You mean like the outfit you wore when you first ended up here?"

"Well, many girls Sarah's age tend to let their midriff show."

Visibly awkward at the thought, Tim replied, "I suppose as long as the outfit is a dark color, such as maroon or red, I'd have no problems with that."

Sarah looked on curiously. Having dressed modestly all her life, the idea of dressing less conservatively left her a bit nervous.

Ahsoka, sensing Sarah's nervousness, told her, "It's alright, Sarah. Dressing like that is necessary in a way. You know all those wavy markings you have in different places?"

Sarah nodded.

"The grass on Shili is red and white. The markings on our faces and body help us blend in to keep us hidden from any predators and prey."

"Oh, OK. I'm still a little nervous though. I don't think Father would let me dress like that."

"I think it will be OK, if that's how girls your age dress there," he replied. _Still, I'm glad you have your sense of modesty,_ he told her through their Force telepathy.

Sarah cracked a small smile.

"See, Sarah. You know it's fine when your own father approves."

Ahsoka turned and kissed her husband's cheek. "You have no idea how happy this makes me. I can't wait to go now," she told him.

"Indeed. We just have a lot to do between now and then. Sarah, make sure you finish your homework. I'm also looking forward to seeing your class tomorrow."

"What are you going to do?" Sarah asked.

"Well, you've started your introduction to various lightsaber styles. This week, you'll be studying Form Two. And given I'm the only one that uses it in practice, I'll be teaching your class sparring sessions this week."

"Oh, OK."

"Don't worry, I'll work with you and your mother on the other stuff for your trip. We'll do that at nights after dinner."

Sarah smiled as she went upstairs to her room. Despite her nervousness, the idea of meeting other Togruta—and other relatives—intrigued her.


	2. (Ch 1) The Trip Begins

**Date:** November 15, 2026.

* * *

Even though her mother told her to pack lightly, Sarah checked her travel bag one last time to make sure she had everything she needed for a week's vacation. Satisfied that she didn't forget anything important, Sarah walked over to her dresser and looked at herself in the mirror. Mindful of her mother's information about Shili's warmer climate, she wore an orange tank top, maroon shorts, and black sandals. As she continued to look at herself, a knock on her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts.

"Sarah, is it OK to come in?" her father asked.

"C'mon in," she replied.

After he entered, he began to say, "Sarah, I just wanted to—," and abruptly froze. After looking at Sarah, he quickly turned away, covered his eyes, and screamed.

"Sarah Alicia, why'd you let me in when you're half undressed?" he asked.

Sarah's jaw dropped. "What?! How can you say that?" she replied as the blue stripes on her head-tails darkened in embarrassment.

"Look at you... on second thought, don't. Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Sarah looked at herself and sighed.

"Father, I am, **too,** wearing one," she assured him.

"It sure doesn't look like it."

Sarah reached up to her left shoulder and pulled the strap away so it would be visible. "Look at this. See, I'm wearing something!"

Tim nervously turned to face his daughter. He blushed slightly to see her holding an orange shoulder strap in her fingers. Upon seeing a second white strap on her shoulder, he quickly made direct eye contact with her.

"Sarah, if you're going to wear orange outfits, try not to get a shade that blends in so perfectly with your skin." he told her.

"Fine. But you really need to stop freaking out over my outfits so much," Sarah replied with a slight giggle.

"Well, I had come to ask if you're ready for your trip. It's almost time to go."

Sarah nodded, answering, "Ready as ever. I just hope they like me."

"Me too, princess. It's been quite a fall, huh? You got to meet your grandparents for the first time on your birthday. Now, you have the chance to meet relatives from your mom's side."

"Yeah. I'm just glad I got the week off."

"True, but remember the agreement. You get the week off so long as you make a presentation about your experiences and any similarities and differences you found important."

"That doesn't give me much time," Sarah answered.

"True, but you've always completed your academic assignments quickly. I'm sure you'll do the same here, and do a good job."

Peeking her head into the doorway, Ahsoka asked, "So, are you ready?"

* * *

At the Jedi Hangar, the family gathered one last time before parting ways.

"Well, Sarah, this is it," Tim said. He gave her a parting hug and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"See you soon," she replied.

"Have fun, and come back safely," he added before kissing Ahsoka one last time.

"We'll be fine," Ahsoka stated before she and Sarah walked up the gangway.

As the doors closed and the gangway retracted, Ahsoka said, "Put your gear over there with mine and come sit down next to me."

Sarah nodded and did as her mother asked.

Ahsoka started the engine and activated the controls. "Secure yourself. I don't need anything happening once we start flying. It's gonna be a fast ride once we get moving."

Tim looked on as the ship slowly taxied out to a runway. Inside, Ahsoka radioed her request to take off. She smiled to hear a voice on the other end reply, "Shili-1, you're clear for take off. Have a safe flight, and may the Force be with you."

* * *

Ahsoka looked at her controls as the ship traveled through an intergalactic conduit at lightspeed. Upon feeling the gentle ripples of tapping through her montrals, she looked over at Sarah.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, now that I started a journal, I thought maybe I could write about my experiences. You know, I could use them as notes for my presentation."

"That's a good idea. But don't use it too much. There won't be a way for you to recharge it once we get there."

"I'm only going to make my entries. If I can't do it every night, I'll do it every couple days," Sarah replied.

"I sense nervousness," Ahsoka stated.

"Mom, I'm worried a little. What happens if they **don't** accept me—or us?"

"Aside from having thinner head-tails, you look like any other Togruta girl your age. But don't worry. If they do reject us for some stupid reason, we'll both come straight home, and we won't ever go back there again. If your human grandparents can finally accept us as a family after 12 years, our people should accept us, too."

Ahsoka chuckled. She never thought she'd see the day her in-laws would accept her and their granddaughter. Sarah even spent a weekend with them, a weekend where Sarah boldly asked her grandparents why they hated her for 12 years. _She definitely inherited my outspokenness,_ Ahsoka thought.

A short time later, Sarah looked out the ship's front window. The pulsating blue color nearly hypnotized her.

"Can we do something so it's not so quiet and boring?" Sarah asked.

"Why don't we practice some of those words and phrases we learned," Ahsoka suggested. She then asked Sarah, «How are you doing?»

«I'm fine,» Sarah replied.

«How old are you?»

«I'm 12 years old.»

«Standard years,» Ahsoka reminded Sarah.

Sarah nodded.

After a little more back and forth, Ahsoka asked, "Are there any other words or phrases you learned that might be useful?"

«Where's the bathroom?» Sarah asked.

"Sarah, why would you ask something like that?"

"Father said it's a useful question in any foreign language."

Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders. _Maybe, but it's not something I'd think about learning,_ she thought.

A moment later, the display chimed and the ship slowed down. Ahsoka checked the display and set new coordinates.

"It won't be long now, we're almost there," Ahsoka told Sarah.

Sarah looked on curiously as the ship approached the planet in front of them.

"Is this it?" she asked.

Ahsoka nodded, replying, "Yeah. This is Shili. Now that we're here, remember what your father taught you."

Sarah nodded as her mother entered information into the ship's navicomputer. Unknown to Da'Meon, his hololetter contained geolocation data. Ahsoka decided to play a hunch that the recording was recorded at or near the tribe's location and she set her coordinates accordingly. Shortly thereafter, Ahsoka landed their ship in an open space with an adjoining canopy forest.

"Well, Sarah, if I'm right, the tribe is in that forest. Let's grab our stuff and find out."

Sarah checked the time. Back home, it was in the middle of the night. On Shili however, it seemed to be the middle of the day.

"Something wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's after midnight, but it's still daylight," Sarah replied.

"I guess Shili is in a different time shift."

"I think you mean 'time **zone**,'" Sarah corrected her mother.

"Yeah, that." Ahsoka pushed a button on what appeared to be a remote control. The ship slowly faded from sight.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that," Sarah stated in awe.

"Just something else to keep us safe. Let's get going."

The pair walked towards the forest. Sarah looked around at the red and white turu-grass that gently fluttered in the breeze. As she looked at herself, she realized her mother was right: their skin color and markings made it easy to crouch down into the grass and blend into their surroundings. As Sarah continued to look around, she didn't see anyone, but she felt some kind of activity in her small-but-now-functional montrals.

"Sarah, if you feel anything moving very heavily, get to safety. That could mean there's one or more akuls active. Many of them are nocturnal, but some do come out during the day," Ahsoka stated.

Upon entering the forest, Sarah felt as if people were watching her mother and her. As her eyes adjusted to the dimmer light, she saw other people watching them curiously and speaking to nobody in particular.

«Who are they?» one of them asked.

«Are they of us?» another asked.

Spotting Ahsoka's headdress, yet another Togruta asked, «Who is this warrior woman?»

Ahsoka seemed surprised to have nobody stop Sarah and her; most tribes had sentinels that kept watch where the forest and the scrub lands met. _Maybe they know I'm a Tano and let us pass without question,_ she thought.

Finally, the pair made their way to a large open area in what seemed like the center of the settlement. Various small huts encircled the space. Now, various individuals walked to the area to examine Ahsoka and Sarah. Sarah noticed the majority of them didn't wear shoes, consistent with another of her mom's facts about tribal life. Sarah found it curious that the males looked different from her mother. They had shorter head-tails and their montrals seemed longer and more spread out, unlike the females that had much longer head-tails with shorter montrals that seemed to curve inward. She couldn't help thinking, _Will I look like that?_

As more individuals spoke in Togruti, questioning who Ahsoka and Sarah were, the crowd parted to leave space for an adult male and female—and two children—to make their way to the center. As they approached Ahsoka and Sarah, the latter thought the male looked familiar. Eager to make a good first impression, she opted to speak in the native language.

«Is that you, Da'Meon?» she asked.

Making eye contact with Sarah, he answered her in Basic, saying, "So, you know the language. Impressive, young one, but who are you?"

Ahsoka placed her hands on Sarah's shoulders from behind. "It's me, Ahsoka. And this is my daughter, Sarah," she said.

Da'Meon looked surprised. If what he thought he knew about Ahsoka was true, she shouldn't have a daughter. However, the fact she somehow received his message and decided to travel to Shili impressed him.

"Welcome to Shili," he finally told them. "This is my family: my mate, Cayanna; my daughter, Shalene; and my son, Amarti,"

"How do you do?" Ahsoka responded. "Sarah is 12 standard years old."

"Mine are 14 and 10," Da'Meon answered as Ahsoka and Sarah exchanged small bows with Da'Meon's family.

Da'Meon continued to look at Sarah curiously. He didn't understand the meaning of the small cross Sarah wore around her neck, but he noticed something more peculiar.

"She's obviously not full-blooded," he said.

Sarah looked on nervously. Would she be welcome even though she was half human?

"Her father is human, yes. So, she's a hybrid. Even though he couldn't join us, it was his idea for us to come here, even if it was risky," Ahsoka replied.

"Most impressive."

"Sarah is **very** impressive. She's quite smart for her age. My husband and I are both proud of her. He felt she should have the chance to learn more about our culture. I'm looking forward to it as well, as I left Shili at a young age and only returned once when I was Sarah's age."

Da'Meon smiled. "I assure you, for however long you stay, you'll definitely learn more about our people's ways. I can only hope you don't find them too foreign," he told them.

Sarah continued to look on curiously. Finally, she had the courage to ask, "Do you accept me?"

"Why would you ask that, young Sarah?"

"Mom and I are the only ones of our kind. I've been treated unfairly at times growing up. I don't want to feel that way here," she told him.

"If you're here to truly lean more about your heritage, and come with an open mind and sincere heart, you have a place with the Tano, hybrid or not. Between my family and the rest of our tribe, you'll learn a lot more from us. For now, it's meal time. Come, join us as guests of honor."

As the group slowly assembled in what might be called a corner of the central area, Ahsoka felt proud when she learned the greeting she received from a few natives translated as "warrior sister." obviously, they recognized her completion of her rite of passage, as shown by her akul-tooth headdress.

Sarah and Ahsoka got in line for their meal. Ahsoka sniffed the meat gingerly.

_Thimiar. I can only hope it doesn't disagree with me too much,_ she thought. Looking over her shoulder, Ahsoka looked on in surprise as Sarah took a bigger helping of the meat. However, Sarah's enthusiasm to follow local customs pleased her.

As Sarah ate, Shalene sat beside her and spoke with her.

"I see you're dressed almost like we do here," she told Sarah.

"I wanted to look like anyone else, as much as possible," Sarah replied.

"You may have been better choosing something with a darker color. Clothing that matches one's skin color can be a bit embarrassing."

Recalling her recent run-in with her father, Sarah's head-tail stripes darkened. "I know. My father told me the same thing before we left," she replied.

"Don't worry, Sarah. I think I have something that might fit you. I'll give it to you tomorrow and you can try it on."

"Thanks."

"Does your name mean anything?"

"Well, the name 'Sarah' means 'princess' in another Earth language."

"Mine translates as 'sweet little one.'"

Sarah smiled. _Parents here must take pride in their daughters, too,_ she thought.

For the rest of the afternoon, Da'Meon showed Ahsoka and Sarah around the tribal settlement and introduced them to the more important members of the tribe.

* * *

That evening, Da'Meon escorted the pair to a hut next to his own.

"I know it looks very simple, but it's reserved for guests of high distinction. Suffice to say, it's yours as our guests," he told them.

"Thanks, Ahsoka replied."

"And whatever you do, don't wander too far away. The akul do their hunting at night. You may be a warrior, but it's too dangerous on your own."

Ahsoka nodded. "We'll see you in the morning."

Da'Meon nodded and then left to rejoin his family.

As Sarah and Ahsoka unpacked, the latter asked, "What do you think so far?"

"I feel a lot better to know they accepted me. I wasn't sure what to think once they learned I was half human."

"I was concerned, too. But, you **are** a Tano. And I'm glad they've welcomed us. You miss him, though, don't you?"

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever been away from father for an extended time—unless you count my retreat and the weekend I spent with my grandparents."

"True. But this is a chance for you to learn more about yourself... away from him."

"I know."

"It's been a long day, Sarah. I guess we better get some rest now because I think tomorrow is going be just as busy."

"I will, mom. But I want to write about today, first."

"That's fine, but don't stay up all night."

"I won't," Sarah replied with a yawn.

After her mother left and returned to her room. Sarah turned on her datapad and recorded what she felt were the important highlights so far. Satisfied with what she wrote, she shut it off, placed it on a hand-carved nightstand, and curled up in her bed. It didn't take long for her eyes to close as she fell fast asleep.


	3. (Ch 2) A New Way of Life

Ahsoka woke up and dressed comfortably for the day. After she finished, Shalene arrived.

"May I come in?" she asked Ahsoka.

"Of course, what can I do for you?"

"I have something for Sarah. I promised to give her something to wear for today."

"Oh, OK." Turning to Sarah's room, Ahsoka called out, "Sarah, are you awake yet?"

"Yeah," Sarah replied from her room. Instead of a door, a woven turu-grass curtain provided privacy.

"Your cousin is here to give you something."

"Send her in!" Sarah replied eagerly.

Shalene joined Sarah in her room.

"Good morning, Sarah. I hope you slept well," Shalene stated.

"I did, thanks," Sarah replied.

"Here's the top I promised you."

Sarah took it from her cousin and froze. Her head-tail stripes darkened when she saw it was a one-piece tube top.

_If it's too loose, it will fall right off me!_ Sarah thought. _And if it's too tight, everyone's gonna know I've started growing up._

"Are you OK?" Shalene asked.

"It's just... I usually dress more modestly than this."

"Don't worry. Females our age dress like this. I wore it when I was your age. It should fit you, and you'll look just like everyone else."

"Alright. I'll try it on."

Shalene smiled and continued to stand close to Sarah.

"Umm, can you wait for me outside? I want to try it on alone."

"Oh, of course. I'll wait." Shalene didn't understand why Sarah wouldn't try it on in front of her, but she was willing to grant her cousin's request.

Alone again, Sarah looked at the top one more time before she carefully put it on, doing her best to properly position it. Combined with the shorts she wore, the outfit exposed most of her body markings. Sarah looked down at herself. The top didn't feel loose. Most importantly, it wasn't too tight. Sarah wasn't sure what to think of the slight curving noticeable through the fabric, but she took a deep breath.

_I __**will**__ wear it today, just so Shalene won't think I'm not trying to be like everyone else,_ she thought.

Sarah took another deep breath and walked outside. Shalene wasn't waiting for her, but her mother was.

"Sarah, you look just like I did at your age. I used to dress like that from about your age until I was 15 or 16," Ahsoka said.

Sarah's jaw dropped in amazement. "Really?"

"I think I may have a few pictures of me that way back home. I'll have to show you. But let's go. It's breakfast time and I'm hungry."

Sarah cracked a small smile. She tried to imagine how her mother might look dressed this way. Still, she couldn't help thinking, _What would father think of how I'm dressed?_

As the group finished breakfast, Cayanna told Ahsoka, "You know, everybody helps out in the tribe in some way. Is there anything you think you can do for us?"

Ahsoka thought for a moment. _Revealing myself as a Jedi isn't a good idea for now, so maybe I better try to avoid that,_ she thought. Thinking of how she spent the majority of the past several years, she replied, "Between raising Sarah and watching others, I've had experience with younglings."

"I suppose you can join me, then. That's what I help with here, that and teaching them language."

Ahsoka nodded and followed Cayanna.

A few seats away, Sarah asked Shalene, "What should I do today?"

Shalene blinked her eyes before answering, "Girls our age usually learn how to sew or hunt. Given you're new to Shili and defending yourself might come in useful, maybe we'll do that before the midday meal and then I can have you learn about sewing after that."

"OK, that's fine."

As breakfast ended, individuals slowly departed for whatever tasks awaited them.

"Did you sleep well, Ahsoka?" Cayanna asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "It was fine, really it was," she assured her colleague.

"This may work out for you. I don't know how much you know of our language, so this will be a good chance for you to learn—if you don't mind learning with younglings."

"I still know a little, but not very much. I came here in part to reconnect with my people's ways. Don't worry, I won't mind being with students younger than myself."

Elsewhere, Shalene and Sarah walked to a different part of the settlement that bordered the scrub lands.

"Where's your brother?" Sarah asked.

"Amarti is only ten standard years old. He's not old enough to learn yet."

"But you are at 14?"

"Yes. Plus, it pays to be the chief's daughter. Should I be asked to lead the tribe when I'm older, I need to learn as much as possible. So, I learn a number of different things, more than anyone else my age. Normally, they might not let you join us at 12, but I'm sure they wouldn't turn away my «blood cousin»."

"What did you just call me?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, that means 'blood cousin.' In the tribes, the term 'cousin' is often used very loosely. Anybody with kinship within the tribe uses the word freely. «Blood cousin» is used for family members. The relationships between family members are given higher regard. Family is first and foremost here."

"Interesting."

The pair reached a spot when an older male had already started his daily instruction.

«Shalene, sit down and join us. Who's your colleague?»

«This is Sarah, my blood cousin. She's visiting with her mother and I thought she should join us. I don't think she speaks our language.»

Turning to Sarah, the man spoke to her in Basic. "Welcome, Sarah. I just started my lesson for the day. Pay attention, and some day, maybe you will get the chance to prove yourself as a warrior."

Sarah, not knowing how to answer, simply replied, "Thanks," as she sat down.

Sarah watched as the man referred to a faded drawing of what looked like a large animal. Mindful of the potential language barrier, he conducted his lesson in Basic.

"If you remember what I showed you yesterday, it's difficult to slay a moving akul. The only fatal point is right here on the side of its neck. A properly-placed spear will cause it to bleed to death."

One of the young students raised his hand.

"Yes, Larono, you have a question?"

The boy pointed to the diagram. "Can't you just strike it there?" he asked, referring to the beast's chest.

"That's a good question. Unfortunately, the akul has thicker skin there, as if to protect it from our spears. So any wounds there won't be fatal. The only thing you'll have is an angrier akul."

The rest of the class giggled.

"Alright, everyone. Grab a spear, so I can see if you paid attention when I taught you how to hold them," the hunt master stated.

Sarah looked around did her best to hold her spear as the others did.

"Here. Hold it with a bit of an angle. When you throw, you want to throw with a curve, and not a straight line. Otherwise, you won't hit your target," her instructor told her.

"Thanks," she replied.

The instruction continued with an emphasis on how to throw the spears while judging distance and trajectory. Suddenly, a commotion interrupted everyone.

"Akul! Akul!" one of them called. Around them, other adults grabbed spears and ran out into the scrub land.

The hunt master quickly turned to his students and quickly said, "It looks like you'll be seeing what we taught in action. Come, but stay a safe distance away."

Everyone looked on in curiosity. Sarah, despite her nervousness, watched as a number of adults attempted to attack the akul with spears or bows and arrows. Although nobody landed a fatal blow, the akul eventually fled farther into the scrub land.

With it close to lunch time, the hunt master dismissed his students.

"I hope you paid attention. We'll talk about it more next time. And, be careful if you venture out. There could be more of them close by," he said.

As Sarah and Shalene walked back to the central area, their mothers ran up to them with visible concern.

"Sarah, are you OK? I heard about the akul!" Ahsoka said.

"Please tell me nobody was hurt," Cayanna said.

"We're fine. Sarah and I were safe the entire time. We stayed far enough away to avoid danger."

"She's right mom," Sarah added. "Besides, I tried to hide in the grass while watching the others."

"Thank goodness," Ahsoka replied.

* * *

For the rest of the day, news about the akul spread through the tribe. Da'Meon sent a few scouts to survey the scrub lands to see how many akuls might be active. While a tribe could easy hunt a small number, a larger pack posed more of a challenge and increased the chance for injury. Larger packs also meant that a neighboring tribe might assist with the efforts to hunt or drive away the beasts.

Despite the excitement, Sarah spent her afternoon learning how the tribe used needles made from thin, sharpened thimiar bones to sew items ranging from clothing to tent flaps. She could only look in amazement as Shalene and the others seemed to be far more experienced and proficient despite their ages.

As the pair rejoined their parents for dinner, Sarah noticed Da'Meon talking to her mother. Sarah wasn't close enough to hear the conversation, but she saw the both of them nodding before Da'Meon left.

As everyone slowly gathered and ate, Da'Meon made an announcement.

"My people, our scouts have confirmed three akul in the area, So we will have an akul hunt first thing tomorrow after breakfast," he told everyone.

Excitement and cheers rippled through the crowd. For those who had yet to slay an akul, it was another opportunity to complete their rite of passage and prove themselves as warriors.

As Da'Meon sat down with his family, he added, "You, too, Sarah, will be part of the hunting party. And so will you, my daughter."

Shalene smiled upon hearing the news. Sarah, however was shocked. Was she really ready for this after just one morning's instruction?

"Mom, are you sure I'm ready?" Sarah asked.

"I recommended you," Ahsoka answered. "I was around this age when I earned my headdress. So I think you're ready for your first chance to get one. Besides, we don't know how long it may be before you may have another chance."

Sarah nodded. She could only hope her mother's confidence wasn't for naught.

* * *

That evening, Shalene spent time in the guest hut speaking with Sarah.

"Mother is teaching Amarti some lessons tonight, that's why he's not here. But he thinks it's cool we're going to hunt tomorrow. He wishes he was with us," Shalene said.

"His time will come," Sarah replied.

"He's just a bit eager. Sometimes he forgets he's only ten standard years old and I'm 14."

"I just hope we're OK tomorrow."

"We'll be fine. Just be careful and remember what you learned," Shalene assured Sarah. "Besides, it's exciting to know this our first hunt—and we get to do it together."

Sarah nodded.

"What's it like, Sarah?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's it like where you live?" Shalene asked Sarah curiously.

Sarah thought for a moment. _I don't think I should tell her anything about Jedi._ Finally, she answered, "Well, I learn in a small group, too—just like the kids our age do here. The only thing is that we come from different families, and we don't have to worry about being chased by large beasts."

Shalene nodded. "What's that you wear around your neck?"

"It's my crucifix. It's a spiritual thing," Sarah answered, unsure if there was any type of religion on Shili.

"Oh, we don't have anything like that. But if you're spiritual, maybe you should do what we do and go without shoes except for special occasions. You'll feel more connected to the land if you do. And it will make it easier to hunt tomorrow."

Sarah nodded. "OK. I'll see if it works."

"Do you miss your father?"

"Yeah," Sarah replied. "I know he's been a bit fussy about how I dress lately, but we get along. If it wasn't for his idea, we probably wouldn't have come here."

"It's a shame he couldn't come with you."

"He's not a Togruta. He's human. But maybe some other time."

"It'd just be nice to see both your parents."

Sarah smiled. "He mentioned something about being safe. Maybe if that happens, he'll come with us."

Shalene nodded, but her attention was drawn to a rectangular device on Sarah's nightstand.

"What's that?" she asked Sarah.

"Oh, that plays music. Would you like to hear it?"

"Sure."

Sarah grabbed it off of her nightstand, Shalene fidgeted a bit when Sarah placed the headphones against her head-tails. She also fidgeted a bit when Sarah turned on the player.

"Are you OK?" Sarah asked.

"I've never heard anything like this before," Shalene admitted.

"Yeah, I guess not, but I hope it isn't too bad."

"Actually, it's kind of fascinating. I never knew they had music boxes like this."

Sarah chuckled at her cousin's comment.

"Hmm, I should get going, it's getting late. But I did want to ask what you thought of your outfit today?"

"I'm still not used to how much it shows, but I'm more comfortable wearing it now."

"That's good. You looked so embarrassed this morning."

"Well, father tells me to never be ashamed of myself. I can't help it if the outfit shows off all my pretty birthmarks."

Both girls giggled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sarah. Good luck."

"You, too."

After Shalene left, Sarah joined her mother in the hut's main room.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow?" Ahsoka asked.

Sarah nodded.

"Even if you don't succeed, I'm still proud of you for having the chance. I never thought you'd get to do this."

"I know what you mean. It's going to be hard to do it with my senses alone..." Sarah looked around before whispering, "... and not use the Force."

"That's what makes it so challenging. Not everyone succeeds; sometimes people die trying."

Sarah took a deep breath, unsure how to respond.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Sarah. But let's go to sleep soon. Tomorrow's a big day, and you'll need to rest up so you're focused."

"G'night, mom," Sarah replied. After Ahsoka left, Sarah took her datapad and recorded the highlights from her day. As she ended her entry, she found herself baring her sharp canine teeth in anticipation of the hunt.


	4. (Ch 3) New Nickname

The next morning, Ahsoka woke up with a yawn. After dressing, she went into the next room.

"Sarah, it's time to get up," she told her as she gently nudged her shoulder.

Sarah slowly rolled over and opened her eyes. "Hey, mom," she replied.

"So, are you ready for today?"

"You bet!"

"The sooner you get the dressed, the sooner you can start your day."

As soon as her mother left, Sarah quickly got out of bed and changed her clothes. She didn't need to be a Jedi hopeful to know there was excitement in the air. As everyone ate breakfast, chatter in both Basic and Togruti centered around the morning's hunt.

After breakfast, those Togruta who made up the hunting party gathered separately in the central area. The number of warriors assembled impressed Sarah; she didn't realize the tribe had as many as it did. A moment later, Shalene stood near Sarah. The two of them didn't have time to speak, however. The hunt master gestured for silence so he could give the group last-second instructions.

"Those of you without weapons yet, grab spears on the way out. Those of you with bows, be sure you have enough arrows. For our newer warriors, remember what you've learned, and listen to the instructions you hear before and during the hunt. May the spirits of warriors past be with us," he told everyone.

As Sarah and Shalene each grabbed a spear, Sarah thought, _So that's why they keep so many of them here at different places. I guess you never know when you'll need them in an emergency._ The pair followed the group out into the scrub lands. With instructions to proceed slowly, everyone did their best to stay as hidden as possible in the turu-grass. Everyone else appeared skilled at hiding themselves; Sarah made out little more than the tips of montrals protruding from the turu-grass.

_With mine so small, nobody will ever know I'm here,_ she thought.

Slowly, the hunting party stalked its potential prey. As they neared the three akuls, Sarah swore she could feel their movements in her montrals. It was an odd sensation, but she did her best to do what everyone else around her did. Everyone slowly formed a large circle around the akuls, using the turu-grass to remain camouflaged. Sarah was thankful she learned simple Togruti words and phrases here and there as she heard others say, «We need to tighten the circle,» and, «Keep alert!» As the group readied itself, one of the warriors called out, «Attack!» The hunt was on.

The group quickly formed three circles so to surround each akul. One group had trouble containing their akul, though. Two hunters threw their spears at the beast, but they missed their target. The akul unexpected reared up and struck a couple of the other hunters.

«Distract the akul and get them to safety!» someone else yelled. The rest of the group's hunters started pelting the akul with rocks to distract the beast long enough for another of their colleagues to throw his spear and hit the akul right where it was most lethal. It wasn't long before the beast fell from exhaustion and blood loss. The resulting thud pounded through Sarah's montrals as if someone struck her on the head.

Meanwhile, the other group had little trouble with their akul. Consisting of a number of skilled warriors, they easily kept the akul contained and the first blow proved to be the fatal one. Now there was only one akul left.

Sarah watched as others in her group threw their spears from alternating positions and quickly ducked down in the turu-grass. Not only did they try to stay hidden, but it also minimized the chances of being caught in a crossfire of spears or arrows. Sarah noticed Shalene in her peripheral vision and saw her cousin throw her spear. Sarah felt convinced the spear was on target until the beast turned at the last minute. Shalene's spear sailed harmlessly past the akul's right ear; the akul responded with a rather ferocious growl.

Sarah took advantage of the situation to throw her spear. As she hurled it, she felt her canine teeth involuntarily baring. Initially, the spear appeared to be off-target, but the akul jerked its head at the last second, exposing itself to the spear. As it hit the akul in the neck, the beast bellowed and jerked violently before its own rapid blood loss left it too weak. Sarah looked on in awe as the akul fell to the ground.

With all three akuls slain, the hunt master blew on a horn kept around his neck and said, «The hunt is over, it's a success!»

Everyone cheered loudly at the news and waited to be sure the akuls were confirmed to be dead. After marking each one to identify who slayed it, the group worked together to drag the carcasses back to the edge of the settlement. Sarah realized the large number of warriors was on purpose: it made dragging multiple dead akuls that much easier.

On the way back, Shalene congratulated Sarah. Remembering what her cousin told her about her name, she said, "You did it, Sarah. You're a mighty princess."

The rest of the group overheard Shalene's comment and begin to repeat «mighty princess». Sarah's head-tail stripes slowly darkened. Although she felt proud of her accomplishment, the fact that people other than her father now called her "princess" left her feeling awkward.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Shalene asked.

"It's just that until now, only my father ever called me 'princess' as a nickname. It's weird having other people say that about me."

"It's not meant to embarrass you. Anyone who slays an akul is regarded with great honor. When one of us makes their first kill, the person receives a warrior's name intended to convey that honor. Apparently, that's the name they've chosen for you."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Sarah replied. Satisfied with the explanation, she cracked a small smile.

"It's still a shame you missed it. I thought you got it for sure," Sarah stated.

"I know. But I'm happy to know that my «blood cousin» killed it instead," Shalene replied.

As other people inside the settlement spotted the hunting party, they rejoiced at the sight of the three slain akul. While it didn't mean a pause in the daily thimiar hunts, it meant the tribe would enjoy the special treat of akul meat in the short-term future.

Ahsoka, Cayanna, and Da'Meon walked up to Sarah and Shalene.

"How'd you do?" Ahsoka asked.

"I thought I was going to kill one of them, but I missed. Sarah got it instead," Shalene replied. The pride in Shalene's voice impressed Ahsoka. She expected more disappointment, but she figured the Togruta emphasis on working together seemed more important at the moment.

"Your mother was right, young Sarah," Da'Meon replied. "You really are impressive for your age. You've accomplished a feat few ever dare attempt until they're older."

"You may be one of our youngest warriors—as far I can remember," Cayanna added.

Ahsoka hugged Sarah close. "I guess prowess in hunting akuls runs in the family. Congratulations," she told Sarah with a playful smile.

"Come, Sarah, it's time to learn more," Shalene said.

"What happens now?"

"Well, it's time to learn how to prepare an akul. Every warrior has to learn at some point. I've seen it before, but I'll still come with you."

"Thanks, but you don't have to. I'm sure they'll teach me what I want to know," Sarah replied.

"I still want to be supportive of my cousin, the mighty princess."

_There's that name again. It's going to take getting used to,_ Sarah thought.

As Shalene and Sarah reached the others, a woman already waited to greet Sarah.

"You may remember me from yesterday. I am Raenna," she said.

Sarah nodded. She had taught Sarah how to sew and helped her learn additional words and phrases in Togruti.

"I know I usually work with younger younglings, but I'll be helping you make your headdress today, and—if you wish—clothing."

"OK," Sarah replied with a smile. She then noticed her mom following behind her.

"Here are your teeth," Raenna told Sarah, handing her a pouch of teeth from her akul. Sarah peeked inside the pouch curiously.

"Sarah, I know this is your headdress and you should decide how to make it, but might I suggest you use one of the thicker teeth in the middle of it and put a small eyelet in it, like my own," Ahsoka said.

"Sure," Sarah replied. She took what appeared to be the largest tooth for the center of the headdress and used five smaller teeth on each side. After moving some smaller teeth around to get them to look and fit better, she looked at what she had so far. Noticing that one of the other women close by had a jewel in the middle of her own headdress, Sarah looked over at the box of gemstones next to her.

"Excuse me, but do you have any sapphires?" Sarah asked. The idea of using her birth stone in her headdress interested her.

Raenna looked on in confusion. "What's that?" she asked in reply.

_They probably call them something different here,_ Sarah thought. She grabbed her datapad out of her pouch, activated it, and showed Raenna a picture of a sapphire. "It looks like this," Sarah explained.

"Oh yes, we call those «dark sky stones»," Raenna replied. After she found one inside the box, she handed it to Sarah. "Those are very precious. You'll definitely be highly regarded if you include it in your headdress."

"Wow, Sarah, that looks amazing," Shalene stated.

"It's very elegant. I think you'll look very lovely wearing it," Ahsoka added.

Raenna showed Sarah how to punch holes in the teeth and link the teeth together.

"Ilanis, come here," she called out to one of her male colleagues. "Take this to the fire and heat it so that we can set the stone in the center," she told him. Turning back to Sarah, Raenna asked her, "While we wait, would you like to make any clothing from your kill?"

Sarah thought for a moment. Given the fact she was dressing more boldly on Shili, she thought it might be nice to have a dress that was more modest—something she could wear at home regularly, and something that would fit comfortably now but be long and roomy enough for it to fit through most of her teen years.

"Can we make an ankle-length dress out it?" Sarah asked. _I want father to see me wear something he'd approve of here,_ she thought.

"Of course. You're both mighty and mature to request something so noble," Raenna replied.

"Raenna, how long would it take to prepare something out of leather?" Shalene asked.

"Probably tomorrow after our midday meal."

"Thanks." Turning to Sarah, Shalene said, "I'm going to have a surprise for you for completing your rite of passage."

As curious as Sarah felt, she figured her cousin wasn't going to reveal the surprise.

* * *

Later that night, Ahsoka and Sarah talked alone in the guest hut.

"Sarah, you look very beautiful with your headdress," Ahsoka stated.

"Thanks. But what do I do? Do I take it off at night. I don't think I've ever seen you with yours off."

Ahsoka chuckled. "Yeah, I sleep without it on. Just put it on your nightstand. I imagine you're going to wear it regularly, though."

"I'd love to wear it at home just like you do."

"You can. I imagine you'll have to tell everyone what it means though."

"Yeah, I was going to do that in my presentation. What I don't understand is why you asked me to put that ring in the middle."

"Well, Sarah, when you become a padawan next year, you'll be able to wear my beads the exact same way I did. Until now, I didn't know what we'd do for your padawan jewelry. Now, that problem is solved."

"You'll let me wear **your** beads?"

"That's right, Sarah. Think of it as a family tradition." She then hugged Sarah and repeated, "You do look lovely now."

Ahsoka then took out her digital camera and took a picture of Sarah. "To remember your first day with your headdress and as a proud Tano warrior," she told her daughter. "Your father will be pleased to see how you look."

Sarah smiled, but when Ahsoka showed her the picture, a picture of her wearing her cousin's top, she instinctively folded her arms across her chest.

"Mom! He can't see me dressed like this. Won't he freak out seeing me dressed this way?"

"Of course not," Ahsoka replied calmly. "Remember he told you as long as you wore something dark, he had no problem with you dressing like your peers?"

"I sure hope so," Sarah replied.

"You'll be fine."

"Mom, do you have a warrior name?"

Ahsoka shook her head no. "The tribe I hunted with didn't believe in that tradition," she explained.

"You deserve one, too." Sarah stated.

"Maybe if I ever kill another akul, especially with our tribe, I'll get one."

"It'd be nice. I'd love to know what they'd call you."

"Yeah, I'm curious now, too. But it's getting late. We better go to sleep." Ahsoka then hugged Sarah one last time for the night and surprised her by kissing her on her forehead below her headdress.

Sarah smiled. Normally, such a kiss was her father's sign of affection towards her, but Sarah felt pleased to have her mother do it tonight—her first night as a Togruta warrior.

"Sarah Alicia, I'm very proud of you for passing our rite of passage. I love you," Ahsoka said before adding, «Good night, mighty princess.»

Sarah giggled slightly. "Good night, mom," she replied.

As she retired to her room, Sarah sat on the bed and pulled out her datapad. As she checked the date, she saw it was November 18 back home.

_I'll have to remember that. It will definitely be a special day for me,_ she thought.

Recording the day's events and her accomplishments excited her. Knowing she had to wrap up for the night, she closed her entry with: _I still can't believe I killed an akul today. I still think I have an adrenaline rush. But I need to get some sleep for tomorrow._

Sarah changed her clothes for bedtime. She enjoyed the fact Shili was much warmer than it was back home. _I just hope I can adjust back_, she thought.

Unable to sleep, Sarah continued to sit on top of her bed and slowly let her mind wander. She didn't meditate per se, but she thought about various topics: her experiences on Shili so far; her headdress; the surprise Shalene had promised her; and what her father might say when he first saw her at home with a headdress. Despite her drifting mind, she made sure to remember to keep her presence masked.

Eventually, Sarah found herself stifling a long yawn. She removed her headdress and looked at it one more time before she placed it on her nightstand.

_What's going to happen tomorrow? It's going to be hard to beat today's experience,_ she thought.

Sarah yawned one more time as she got under the sheets. Her body slowly curled up into a ball as her eyes closed little by little. Eventually, Sarah fell into a deep and well-deserved asleep.


	5. (Ch 4) Other Traditions

Sarah eagerly looked forward to the new morning. After she changed clothes and put on her headdress, she and her mother walked to the central area for breakfast. As they walked, a number of tribe members bowed or nodded their head respectfully towards Sarah. Others congratulated her and referred to her by her new warrior name. Sarah did her best to accept the name and thank them.

As Sarah finished her breakfast, Da'Meon came up to her and said, "Come with me."

Sarah stood up and walked with him to the middle of the central area. Along the way, he beckoned for the other two people who slayed akuls to join him. One was an adult male that made his first kill. The other was a female that made her second kill. In addition to the headdress from her initial kill, she now wore an akul-tooth necklace.

Da'Meon than spoke to the group. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce the two newest warriors of the Tano," he told everyone as Ahsoka and her colleague stepped forward to acknowledge everyone's cheers and applause. "Our third warrior has proven her skill once again. These three should congratulated for their skill and the honor of their accomplishments."

As Sarah rejoined her mother, Cayanna and Shalene joined them as well.

"Sarah, you should join us. We're on our way to see the storyteller. That way you can learn more about the tribe and a history of our people."

"Is it OK if I join you, too?" Ahsoka asked. "I want to learn more about our ancestry."

"Of course."

As the four of them walked together, Sarah noticed her mother still wore her boots and leggings. Sarah once again chose to go barefoot. Although she didn't feel any special connection like Shalene suggested it might, she decided to try it again today.

"I really like your headdress, Sarah, especially the stone in the middle," Shalene stated.

"Thanks. Back home, different stones represent the time period when people are born. This is my birth stone."

"It must be very special for you to be born during the time of the dark sky stone, then."

Upon arriving at the storyteller's hut, the group joined a number of younglings sitting outside the storyteller's hut.

"It appears we're fortunate to have a special guest with us today. Let's welcome the Mighty Princess and her mother as they join us today," The Old Storyteller said.

Sarah smiled as the storyteller continued to speak.

"You know, in our people's past, women weren't allowed to be warriors as they are now."

All the younglings, especially the girls, looked on in surprise. The storyteller than began her story.

"A long time ago, men served as the warriors while women lived simpler lives cooking meals, raising younglings, and other menial tasks. The men reasoned that women wouldn't have enough time to take an interest in hunting.

"All of that changed unexpectedly one day when a woman named Emilina was on her way back to her own tribe after visiting a neighboring one. Without warning, an akul tracked her and spotted her in the scrub lands. She knew that she would die if she stood still and did nothing. If she ran, it would trigger the akul's predatory instincts and it would chase her. Still, she decided to run in hopes she could evade the beast.

"As she stopped to catch her breath, she spotted a spear partially hidden in the turu-grass. She assumed it was left behind from a previous hunt. Without much thought, she grabbed the spear and hurled it at the akul. She didn't realize she had struck its fatal spot until the beast growled in pain and eventually fell dead.

"The tribe's warriors, having heard and felt the akul fall dead, quickly gathered. The site of a single woman and a dead akul astonished them. The situation left them in a dilemma. Women weren't permitted to participate in the hunt. However, **anyone** that slayed an akul was to be regarded as a warrior. The group saw no other option than to let her do as she pleased with her kill and name her a warrior, too. She chose to share her kill with the tribe as is traditional and she fashioned a headdress from her akul's teeth.

"Back with the tribe, the chief was so impressed with the news and Emilina's bravery and rudimentary skill that he asked her to become a hunt mistress for any women who wanted to learn to be warriors as well. To this day, Emilina is regarded as a pioneer of her time."

The story impressed everyone that heard it. The idea that women weren't allowed to hunt akul shocked them, given that the Tano Tribe's warriors had a number of females. For Sarah, she recalled her current United States History course where she learned women didn't always have the privileges they did now.

The storyteller then asked Sarah to share her own experiences with her kill. Although her story wasn't nearly as exciting as the story about Emilina, the younglings enjoyed it and continued to look at Sarah in awe as most Togruta didn't attempt their rite of passage until they were adults. Yet Sarah not only attempted it, she succeeded. In their eyes, she was their definition of a pioneer.

* * *

After lunch, Shalene took Sarah to go see Raenna again.

"Hello, Raenna, is that leather I asked about ready yet?" Shalene asked.

"Yes, it is. You can go get it."

"Come with me and watch, Sarah. Someday, maybe you'll teach others what you see today."

Sarah gave a soft nod and sat down with her cousin.

"Here, Sarah, why don't you help me cut it on this side like I'm doing on the other."

Together they cut the leather into what reminded Sarah of one of her father's ties, only bigger and longer.

"What are we making?" Sarah asked.

"I know you dress differently, and more modestly, back home, but I wanted to make something that you could wear proudly to reflect your heritage. So, I'm going to help you with a Togruta Sash. Consider it a gift from me to you."

"Sarah, I need you for a moment," Raenna interjected. "I think your dress is ready, but I need to finish sewing the hem."

Sarah joined Raenna, who showed the former how to finish the sewing.

"There, that should do it. Try it on to make sure it fits," Raenna stated.

Sarah went into Raenna's hut and tried the dress on. She felt pleased to see the orange shade of the dress was dark enough to stand out from her skin. The dress also fit comfortably with a bit of growing room. Sarah had no idea how long she'd be able to wear the dress, but she hoped it would fit through her teen years, if not longer.

_I'll definitely wear this for special occasions,_ she thought.

After changing out of it, she thanked Raenna for making it for her. Upon rejoining Shalene, she noticed that her cousin had sewn a border around the sash and some sort of design in the upper middle portion.

"That's the pattern of the Tano. Now, everyone will know you're a member. Traditionally, wearers sew a second design of their choosing," Shalene told Sarah.

"How about two circles?"

"What's that for?"

"Well, it's for my two home planets."

"That definitely is unique for you," Shalene replied with a smile.

* * *

That night, Da'Meon invited Ahsoka and Sarah to visit them for the night. As they arrived, Amarti stopped what he was doing.

«Congratulations, Sarah,» he told here before he stopped himself. He then repeated himself in Basic to be sure Sarah understood him.

"Thanks."

"It's cool to have a cousin who's a warrior now," he replied with a bow.

Sarah chuckled at the sight of a 10 year-old bowing before her.

"It's impressive to see how quickly you've adapted to our ways, Sarah," Da'Meon said. "You and your mother have proven yourselves to be accepted members of the tribe. I hope someday, I can meet your father and thank him for encouraging you to visit us. But, this Imperial unrest probably makes that impossible for now. The Maker willing, I will get the chance to thank him someday."

Sarah nodded.

"Is it OK if I take pictures, flat holo images of sorts, so that he can see you that way?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't see why not," Da'Meon replied.

Ahsoka took a number of pictures before it was time to retire for the night. Despite being distant cousins, she felt a closer familial bond to them.

* * *

Back in their own hut and in bed for the night, Sarah couldn't believe the week had passed by so quickly. She and her mother had one more full day left on Shili before they had to return home. Although she wasn't homesick, Sarah realized she did miss her father some.

_I imagine we'll have a strong bond, even when we aren't around each other,_ she thought as she finished her nightly journal entry.

* * *

The next morning, Sarah and Shalene took a walk together in the scrub lands. To stay safe, they stayed close to the border formed by the canopy forest and the turu-grass savannas.

"Sarah, I still don't understand why you got so embarrassed earlier," Shalene said.

"You really use that part of the river to bathe?"

"Of course, we do."

Sarah's head-tail stripes darkened. "I couldn't do that. I don't want people seeing me that way."

"If someone sees someone else there, the person respects the need for privacy and comes back later."

"It's still too weird for me."

"How do you do it at home?"

"In our homes, we have an area where one can bathe in privacy."

"That sounds as strange for me as our ways do to you," Shalene replied.

"I guess your right."

As the cousins walked together, they approached a group of adults with a smaller number of younglings.

_This can't be another hunting party,_ Sarah thought.

Suddenly, some adults lunged into the turu-grass. Another individual called out, "Thimiar!"

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

"Thimiars are small rodents we prey on and gather as our main source of food."

Without missing a beat, Shalene dove into the turu-grass herself and snatched one into her mouth. Sarah shuddered when she heard a loud crunch. Shalene had sunk her sharp canine teeth into the thimiar to kill it. It writhed momentarily before going totally limp.

"This is how we make sure we have enough food for everyone to go around when we don't have the pleasure of eating meat from an akul kill."

Sarah continued to look on in disgust. "I think I'd rather bathe in the river than hunt rodents—even if that's why my teeth are so sharp," she admitted.

"It's important we catch as many as we can, when we can."

Sarah took a deep breath. _I owe it to my cousin, and my family, to try,_ she thought. Sarah didn't expect to feel small ripples in her montrals from the thimiars scurrying around in the turu-grass.

"This is the other reason we go without shoes. It makes it easier for us to detect what moves around, even if it's hidden in the turu-grass," Shalene stated.

Sarah lunged forward and caught a thimiar. As she sank her teeth into it, though, she gagged and clutched her stomach.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Shalene asked.

Sarah didn't answer. Instead, she dropped the dead thimiar, gagged again, and threw up.

Shalene made sure one of the others took their thimiars back to the tribe so she could tend to Sarah.

"Sarah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you to do this," she said.

Sarah still looked a bit woozy, but she replied, "It's OK. It's not your fault. I wanted to try it. I guess this is one of the few things I don't like here."

"At least you caught one for us, so it wasn't all bad... I hope."

Shalene helped Sarah walk back to the guest hut.

"I'll get you some water, Sarah. Just rest here until our midday meal."

* * *

During lunch, Sarah and Ahsoka sat together.

"Sarah, I heard what happened," Ahsoka told Sarah.

"What do you think? I'm not so mighty, am I?"

"To be honest, thimiar meat doesn't always agree with me, but in the tribes, you get used to it. I'm just impressed you even **tried** hunting them. I certainly wouldn't." Ahsoka chuckled as she recalled a five-year-old Sarah thinking the idea of hunting rodents was gross.

"I don't think I'll be doing that again, unless I have to," Sarah confessed.

"Tell you what, why don't you rest some more until you feel like yourself again."

* * *

Later that day, Ahsoka returned to the hut.

"Sarah, come with me. I have someone I want you to meet."

"Oh, OK," Sarah replied. _It can't be my grandparents, and it can't be anyone else I already know. Who is it?_ Sarah thought.

They walked together until they reached a hut and entered it. An older Togruta couple greeted them.

"This is my daughter, Sarah. Sarah, this couple says they knew a little about your grandparents. I thought you'd want to hear what they said."

Sarah nodded and looked on with interest.

"It's nice to meet a new warrior, Sarah. Anyways, on to the story. Well, it was so long ago. Memories get fuzzy, you know. Your parents were proud warriors. I can't recall how long it was after you left us that they died defending the tribe from an akul attack. Our neighboring tribe had to help. It was good you weren't here then, Ahsoka, or else you'd have been orphaned. If nobody else wanted to raise you, you might have ended up abandoned."

Ahsoka shuddered to hear the news. She was aware that many tribes believed only the fit should survive. Still, the idea of abandoning a youngling sounded cruel.

"Thanks, for telling me. I suppose it's good they died honorably," Ahsoka replied, doing her best to keep her emotions in check.

"I have a question," Sarah stated. "What were they like, my grandparents?"

"They were proud warriors who eagerly defended us when the need arose. They loved your mother a lot and hoped she'd be a noble warrior as well some day."

_If only they knew,_ Sarah thought.

"I imagine they're looking down from the Great Afterlife with pride to know they have a wonderful granddaughter who seems to be destined to follow the family traditions."

Ahsoka bowed respectfully. "Thanks for sharing this," she told the couple. It wasn't everything she wished to know about her parents, but she was grateful to know this much.

_I hope Sarah appreciates this, too,_ she thought.

* * *

That same evening, Da'Meon called for an assembly of the tribe.

"Ahsoka and Sarah will be leaving us tomorrow, so wish them well. Spirits willing, they will visit us again," he said.

A number of those gathered took time to thank Sarah and Ahsoka for their time together. Others offered them traditional farewell blessings. The hunting party took time to congratulate Sarah once again.

"You're always welcome to defend the tribe, Mighty Princess," the Tano hunt master told Sarah.

"What made you decide to call me that?" Sarah asked curiously.

"When Shalene called you that, it sounded appropriate for someone who proved herself so young. So, it's now your warrior name. Use it with pride."

"My name means 'princess,' so that's why she called me that," Sarah replied with a smile.

* * *

Back in the guest hut for their final night on Shili, Ahsoka and Sarah reflected on their trip.

"This meant a lot to me. I learned far more than I expected," Ahsoka said.

"Me, too," Sarah replied. "It was nice to be accepted for who I am for a change, and learn about our Togruta customs."

"You're more into it than I am, Sarah. I doubt I'd hunt thimiars like you did, even if it was only once. And, I'm not into the whole 'Togruta go barefoot' thing, but you seem to enjoy that, too."

Sarah giggled. "I was only trying to fit in. It didn't feel special, but with it so warm here, it made sense."

Ahsoka nodded. "Well, Sarah, let's get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow and a long trip home."

Sarah nodded. Inside her room, she thought about the past several days. As much as Sarah found it odd to have to go home so soon, she knew her father and Molly would likely want to know everything about the trip.

_Will we ever get to tell everyone we're Jedi?_ Sarah thought. She questioned if it was shameful to hide the truth from the tribe, especially with her father's reminders never to be ashamed of herself.

After she finished her journal entry, Sarah changed for the night and got into bed.

_Good night, everyone,_ she thought before slowly nodding off to sleep.


	6. (Ch 5) Something Familiar

After finishing breakfast, Ahsoka and Sarah made sure they had everything packed for their return trip to Earth. Sarah found herself disappointed to leave, but she was eager to return home at the same time.

As Sarah and Ahsoka left the guest hut, Da'Meon and his family joined them.

"Ahsoka, it was a pleasure to meet you. You understand we didn't expect it so soon," Da'Meon told her.

"I know, but I'm glad we did. I learned a lot during the past few days. And I think Sarah did, too. We both deserved the chance to better embrace our heritage," Ahsoka replied.

"Sarah, I have a gift for you," Cayanna said. She then handed Sarah a small dagger in a leather sheath. "Our warriors always stay prepared. This will help you be ready for anything should you come back and serve us as a warrior."

Sarah smiled. Although she reasoned she'd have a lightsaber with which to defend herself next year, she appreciated the gesture.

"Thank you," she replied as she bowed respectfully.

Sarah then turned to Amarti. "I know we didn't see much of each other this week, but I hope I get to see you again and maybe talk to you more then. I hope great things are in your future."

"Thanks, Sarah. It was cool to learn I have another cousin," he replied. The pair exchanged a quick handshake.

Sarah then stopped to face Shalene and told her, "I'm going to miss you the most. We may be cousins, but you felt more like a mentor—and a big sister—to me, instead."

Sarah's words seem to surprise Shalene. "I'm flattered, I really am," she answered. "I hope to see you again." The two then shared a good-bye hug.

"I'll pray that the war, or whatever is going on, ends quickly so mom and I can come visit more often."

Sarah then realized something else she had to do before she left. She opened up her travel bag and gave Shalene the top she lent Sarah. "This is yours."

As the group continued to walk, Sarah heard comments from others they passed.

«Remain strong, dear warriors,» one of them said.

Another told them, «Until we meet again, sisters.»

Sarah smiled when she heard another person say, «Do not forget us, Mighty Princess.»

As the group reached the junction between the canopy forest and the scrub lands, Da'Meon, his family, and tribal sentinels stayed there. Ahsoka and Sarah stopped to wave to their fellow tribe members before they walked to where Ahsoka had cloaked her ship.

Ahsoka looked around before she removed her fob from her waist pouch. She then pressed the button that uncloaked the ship. Once the gangway dropped down, both Ahsoka and Sarah boarded. Sarah, who still went barefoot, noticed a difference immediately.

_Maybe there is some sort of connection. I wonder if I'd feel it at home_, she thought.

As Ahsoka powered the ship up, she told Sarah, "Move your chair so you can watch me and learn how to pilot the ship. Once you're a padawan and old enough, it might come in handy for you to know how to do it."

Sarah nodded and watched as her mother initiated the take-off sequence. Before long, they had left Shili and began their trip back home.

* * *

As the ship continued to cruise in lightspeed, Ahsoka and Sarah discussed their trip.

"I really liked it, mom. Do you think we can ever go back again?" Sarah asked.

Ahsoka sighed. "I don't know. I hope we do. It wouldn't seem right not being able to go back... not after everyone was so good to us."

"I know. Shalene really was like an older sister to me. I just wish I got to talk to Amarti more."

"Let's hope you get the chance. But, I tell you what, I'm glad we're going home."

"Me, too," Sarah replied.

"Did you get what you needed for your presentation?"

"I think so, I was able to write every night and still have 50% charge left."

"I guess you must have uninstalled Mad Moose," Ahsoka replied.

Sarah giggled. "I outgrew that a while ago."

"I bet your father will be glad to see us again."

Sarah nodded. "I'm sure he'll ask us how it went."

Now that she could use the Force safely again, Ahsoka slowly sensed Sarah's thoughts. "You missed him a lot?" she asked.

"Well, I did a bit during our first day away. But I was so busy doing different things I almost didn't have a chance to miss him the rest of the week. I'm still looking forward to showing him what I'm wearing now."

"Are you sure?" Ahsoka asked, noticing Sarah wore the same tank top she wore on the way to Shili.

"I meant my headdress, silly! I wonder if he'll notice the difference."

"I'd be surprised if he didn't. I ended up missing him a lot the whole time," Ahsoka replied. "Given how eager he was to have us learn about our culture, I think he'd have found the trip informative had he joined us. Besides, I missed having him next to me each night."

"Umm, that's a bit TMI, mom."

"Anyways, why don't we check out the pictures from our trip." As Ahsoka scrolled back through the gallery, both Sarah and she recalled the moments behind them. Sarah, however, wasn't too pleased to see the first picture of herself wearing her headdress.

"Mom! Father will freak out when he sees me dressed that way!" Sarah protested.

"Sarah, we already talked about this. You were dressed appropriately for the location and temperature. He even said you could. Take your own advice and stop freaking out."

Sarah gave her mother a shocked look. She wasn't expecting to be told to stop freaking out. However, she had an idea.

"I'll be right back," she told her mother.

In the back of the ship, Sarah opened up her travel bag. Getting the earlier hint about her current outfit, she opted to change into something she thought would be better. As she was ready to put her new dress on, though, Ahsoka had come to check on her.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Hey! I'm not finished changing yet," Sarah replied before quickly turning her back to her mother.

After a loud sigh, Sarah finished changing and she chose to wear her sandals again. She then walked back to the front of the ship.

"Very impressive. You really want to wear that home?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm saving it for special occasions, but I want father to see it and know what it means," Sarah replied proudly.

"Is it OK to take a picture of you in this before we arrive home?"

Sarah smiled big enough to show the tips of her canine teeth. "Of course," she answered.

* * *

Tim waited at the Jedi Hangar for his wife and daughter. Having received word of their reentry into the Earth's atmosphere, he was eager to reunite with his family. He smiled upon seeing Ahsoka's ship touch down and taxi into the hangar where she kept it. Sarah disembarked first.

"Sarah, how are you?" he asked the pair shared a hug.

"I'm fine, and glad to be back," she replied.

Tim examined her carefully. Immediately spotting her headdress, he said, "You did it, didn't you?"

Sarah nodded. "I got to go on a hunt while I was there, and I made one of the kills. It was so awesome. That's how I got the dress, too."

"You look just like your mother with your headdress now, and the stone in the middle is a nice touch. I like your new dress, too."

Sarah smiled.

_You know, with your birthstone in the middle of your forehead, I'll have to kiss you off to side, or I'll be kissing your sapphire instead of you,_ he shared through their telepathic bond.

"Aww, dad," Sarah replied out loud.

As he sniffed the air, though, his mood changed. "Sarah, is that you smelling gamy?"

Sarah reluctantly nodded. "They bathe in the river—with no privacy. I couldn't do that," she confessed.

"Well, don't worry about that. But promise me you'll take a shower as soon as we get home," he told her.

Tim then turned to Ahsoka and kissed her. "I'm glad to see you again. Did you enjoy the trip?"

Ahsoka nodded. "I'm very glad I got to go... that you encouraged us. I learned quite a bit, but I'm glad to be back."

"I missed you too," he told her as he caressed her head-tails.

* * *

On the short ride home, Ahsoka and Sarah shared more about their trip.

"It sounds like you both had a great time," Tim said.

"Almost," Ahsoka replied. "Sarah tried to hunt thimiars, but when she caught and killed one, she threw up."

Sarah looked away and her head-tail stripes turned a deep shade of navy blue.

"Well, not everything can be a good experience, but I think I know just the thing to make you feel better, Sarah."

A moment later, he pulled into the drive-through for the local Arch Burgers. Sarah smiled. She was happy to sink her teeth into familiar food again, and not something that would writhe in her mouth.

* * *

After dinner, Sarah showered and changed clothes for the night. Noticing her father busy at his computer, she did her best to stealthily sneak up on him.

"Sarah? What are you doing?" he asked. He appeared somewhat surprised to see her there.

"I learned that when we learned how to hunt. Going barefoot seems to help."

Tim chuckled. "I'm impressed to see you embraced that part of your culture, unlike your mother. I'm not too surprised, given your spiritual upbringing."

Sarah nodded.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Father, how do you feel about how I dressed when I was there?"

"I have to be honest with you, princess. If you tried dressing like that here, I'd have a hard time with it. But if that's how girls dress on your other home world, that's fine. As they say, 'When in Rome, do what the Romans do.'"

"Thanks," Sarah replied as she hugged him from behind.

"I really like your headdress, Sarah. It looks like you mom's, but I like how you added your birthstone to make yours more unique."

Sarah nodded and sighed. "The only thing is that once I made my kill, they gave me the nickname 'Mighty Princess.' It was kind of weird having someone other than you call me that," she admitted.

Tim stood up and placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Sarah, you'll always be my princess. I don't mind if they regard you just as affectionately."

"Really?"

Tim nodded.

Sarah hugged her father. "Thanks," she replied.

* * *

That evening, Ahsoka and her husband quietly talked in their room as Sarah slept across the hall.

"Thanks so much for encouraging us to go. This meant so much to me. The last time I was there, I was Sarah's age," Ahsoka said as she snuggled up against her husband.

"It seems as if it really made a difference for Sarah, too. She seems to act more Togruta-like—at least I've noticed it since she came home," he replied.

"Having our people accept her really seemed to boost her self-confidence. I was scared they might not like the fact she's half-Human. I'm glad I was wrong."

"You and me both. I've done my best to try to teach her to never be ashamed of herself. Now that she's growing up, it might not hurt to remind her again."

"I know. She seems a bit self-conscious about her body. I never went through that—not as much as she's been, anyways."

"Well, given she's started to look more grown up in recent months, it's not surprising. We just have to try to be more supportive."

Ahsoka grinned before replying, "And that means not freaking out so much about what she wears."

"I just don't want Sarah wearing something that's the exact same color as her skin."

"I guess you have a point. Even her cousin told her that, so maybe she'll realize that now since someone else she looks up to told her that as well."

"I will say this much: I thought she looked very lovely in that dress she wore home."

Ahsoka smiled. "I think she wants to wear it again on Monday. I'm not sure how that will work with her sparring sessions, but I'm glad she's eager to do her presentation."

"That's good."

"And I'm glad she has a headdress like I do, now. She can wear my beads on it once she's a padawan next fall."

"She still has to pass her Initiate Trials, but given how smart she is, I don't think that will be a problem."

Tim then kissed Ahsoka's cheek one last time for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Sarah and her father talked on the way home from Mass.

"You sure did a lot of praying this morning, Sarah."

"I wanted to say a prayer for my grandparents—my other grandparents—since they died years ago. I know we lit candles for them, but they deserved something more," Sarah replied.

"That was thoughtful of you. I know your mother isn't religious, but I'm sure she'd appreciate it as well."

"Why couldn't we go to 9:00 Mass today? I was hoping to see my grandparents."

"After the long week you had, you deserved to sleep in today. Besides, when I came to your room, you were still sound asleep."

"Oh, OK."

"What are you going to do today?"

"I want to get my presentation done. I don't know how long it's going to take to finish," Sarah stated.

"That makes sense. I'm sure whatever you do, you'll do a good job with it. I look forward to seeing it tomorrow."

"Wait, you're gonna see it with my classmates?"

"Why not, Sarah? I'm just as interested in what you share with everyone."

Sarah nodded.

* * *

Later that day, Sarah finally finished her presentation. Although it was almost time for dinner, she realized one last thing she forgot to do. She grabbed her datapad and activated the text messaging module.

She then selected Molly from her contact list and sent her, _Hey, I got home yesterday. Just finished my presentation._

A moment later, she received a reply. _Cool? How was it?_

Sarah tapped away at her keys to answer, _Very well. Expect some surprises when you see me._

_Oh? Like what?_

_If I say, it's not a surprise._

_ SMH. OK, Sarah. C U Tomorrow._

"Sarah, dinner's ready!" Ahsoka called from downstairs.

"Coming," Sarah replied. She shut off her datapad and made sure to save her presentation notes before she went downstairs.


	7. Epilogue

**Date:** November 23, 2026.

* * *

Sarah, despite waking up earlier than she had in the past week, couldn't wait to start her day. Without hesitation, she grabbed her new dress and Togruta sash and laid them on her bed. Realizing that it was cooler than it was on Shili, she decided to wear white tights.

_That should help since I'll be sparring in a dress,_ she thought,

Once she finished dressing, she went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey, Sarah," her father greeted her, "I thought that was for special occasions."

"Today is one, as far as I'm concerned. Besides, I want to show everyone that we use more than just the teeth of the akuls we hunt."

"In that case, it's a great idea."

After breakfast, Sarah and her parents drove to the Jedi Order. Upon entering at the main entrance, Knight Ashley greeted everyone.

"Master, Knight Ahsoka, Initiate Sarah. Welcome back. How was the trip?"

"It was incredible," Ahsoka replied. "Sarah and I learned a lot about our people."

"That's great. Sarah, you look a bit fancy today."

"It's how our people dress," Sarah replied proudly.

"Very nice. I can't wait to hear more."

Sarah froze and looked at Knight Ashley. "Wait, you're going to see my presentation?" she asked in disbelief.

"I guess I didn't tell you: given how important this trip was for you, I decided to call for an assembly of all the initiate classes and have you give your presentation in the assembly hall," Tim stated.

_Why didn't you tell me?!_ She quickly thought to her father.

"Sarah, you've always struggled with acceptance. Perhaps making your presentation to everyone will help people understand you better, even if just a little."

Sarah nodded. It wasn't all the long ago that one of her classmates seemed to take pride in being rude towards Sarah or bullying her. Fortunately, they slowly buried the hatchet after their Upper Initiate Retreat.

"I guess you're right," she finally conceded.

"You'll be fine, Sarah. I'm looking forward to what you say," Ashley stated.

Sarah nodded. "Thanks."

As Sarah and her parents walked to the assembly hall, Ahsoka looked for her first-year initiate students while Sarah caught up with her classmates.

"Hey, Sarah. Boy do you look nice in that outfit. I bet my mom would love to have something like that. Me, too," Molly told her.

"Umm, thanks. I actually helped make everything. I did the headdress myself, and I did some sewing on my dress and sash."

"That's great. So, when are you going to tell me more about the trip?"

"Yeah? We missed you last week," another of her classmates interjected.

"You'll just have to wait until my presentation," Sarah replied with a slight smile.

"Let's go set up, Sarah. We don't have much time before we start," her father reminded her.

Sarah nodded.

* * *

Sarah looked at her notes one last time and reviewed the pictures she felt comfortable sharing with everyone. She took a deep breath, doing her best to remain calm.

"Well, Sarah, are you ready?" her father asked.

"I hope so," Sarah replied.

"You'll be fine. Just wait here while I introduce you."

Tim exited the side room and stood at the front of the assembly hall.

"Good morning, everyone," he said.

"Good morning, Master," the initiates repeated back.

"This morning, we have a brief assembly. I'm sure most of you have seen my wife, Ahsoka, and my daughter, Sarah, at some point."

Ahsoka, sitting off to the side with her students, smiled at the mention of her name.

"In the past week, they traveled to Ahsoka's home planet to visit their extended family. As a Senior Initiate, Sarah will make a brief presentation on her experiences. This is not a question and answer session, but it's intended to remind us that Jedi will encounter people of various backgrounds and we should do our best to respect both our common ground and our differences."

Sarah slowly walked out to the podium. She adjusted the microphone and checked her notes again.

Sensing her anxiety, Tim used their telepathic bond to discreetly tell her, _You'll be fine, princess. I know how eager you are to help people better understand your Togruta self. So, here's your chance to teach them. You'll be fine._

Sarah took one last deep breath. This was the moment everybody was waiting for.

"Hi," she began nervously, having never spoken to a large group before now. "Last week, mom and I went to Shili to visit family, like my father said.

"Where we stayed, the weather was warm all the time, just like it is near the Earth's equator or in the grassy lands of Africa. Our family lives in a tribe, similar to our own Native Americans. Some tribes are nomadic and move around; but, ours has stayed in the same place for several generations.

"One thing I found particularly interesting is that they don't use last names quite the same way we do. There, they refer to themselves by their first name and usually say they are 'of the Tano' when asked which tribe they are from.

"Even though they live far simpler than we do—they don't have the technology we use every day—they work together and teach their children similarly as we do. The only difference instead of schools and datapads, many lessons are held out in the open and stories are shared by adults telling them to the children.

"The people I spent time with proved to be very skilled at different tasks. The same woman who teachers younger students also knows how to sew and how to work with jewelry."

Sarah smiled as the next picture was one of her headdress.

"While I was there, I had the chance to hunt. It wasn't as easy as it looked, and the animals our people hunt can be deadly if they attack. You can imagine how excited I was that I was able to kill one."

Both initiates and adults gasped in awe.

"Not only is it a big deal, but they use what they hunt for different things. First, anyone who makes a successful hunt uses the teeth for some sort of jewelry—often a headdress or a necklace. Also, it also provides an extra source of meat for the next couple of days. I also had this dress and leather sash made from its skin."

Sarah briefly stepped away from the podium to show everyone her outfit. Sarah noticed Molly smiling after hearing about her outfit.

_I won't tell them about the thimiars. Nobody needs to know I puked my guts out,_ Sarah thought. After one more breath, she continued her presentation.

"This is our tribe's chief and his family. We learned we're cousins, but they treated mom and me more like closer relatives during our stay. Everyone else we met was very nice and accepting of us. I hope we get to go back again someday.

"In addition to speaking their version of English they call 'Basic,' they also speak a language native to our people, Togruti."

«Hello, everyone,» Sarah told them before repeating it in English. "Because some words require us to twitch our front tails slightly, it's impossible for humans to be very fluent in our language. But a lot of basic words and phrases don't have that, so they can at least learn those.

"Even though they live differently than we do, they seem to do some things as similarly as we do. It was nice to see how resourceful and how smart they were."

Sarah then moved away from the podium and turned off the projector showing her pictures to let everyone know she was done.

The audience's collective applause impressed Sarah. She wasn't sure if her presentation was too short or if she should have talked about different topics, but she felt happy to see everyone seemed to like what she said.

"OK, everyone, we'll give you all time to return to your classrooms and start you day in ten minutes. Have a great week," Tim told everyone. Turning to Sarah, he hugged her and said, "Good job."

"Thanks, Sarah replied."

Ahsoka and her students walked by next. "That was great, Sarah. I hope everyone else liked it," Ahsoka said.

"That was so cool!" Amy, one of Ahsoka's students—and the girl Sarah mentored—exclaimed.

"Thanks, Amy. You really liked it?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. Will you tell me more when your class sees ours again?"

"You bet I will."

Other Jedi and initiates offered their own feedback. One Jedi's comment, however, startled Sarah.

"Tim, very impressive. I didn't know Sarah was your daughter," he said.

Sarah shook her head. _How can he __**not know**__? I'm the only hybrid in the Order,_ she thought.

"Yeah, she takes after me so much, people don't know we look alike," Tim deadpanned.

* * *

After Sarah's class entered their meditation chamber, there was still excitement buzzing about Sarah's presentation. Madame Andrews, knowing it was best to let the class have a chance to talk about it before trying to get them to meditate, spoke.

"OK, class. We need to get started. But before we do, does anyone have anything to tell Sarah about her speech?"

"I'm glad you told us about your outfit," Molly stated.

"Everything sounded so cool," David added.

"You're pretty brave, Sarah. I don't think I could talk like that in front of everyone," Madison said.

"Me either," Molly admitted.

"Does anyone else want to add anything?" Madame Andrews asked. After receiving no response, she said, "OK, then. Sarah, if you turn in your notes and I find them satisfactorily-written, I'll give you extra credit on the next Social Studies assignment you submit for grading. Now, let's get ready to meditate."

* * *

As the school day ended, Ahsoka walked out to the main entrance.

"Hey, Ahsoka, Sarah gave a nice presentation. Tell her I said, 'Good Job,'" Knight Ashley stated.

"Thanks. If it wasn't for you, we probably wouldn't have gone," Ahsoka replied.

Ashley blushed slightly. "I'm flattered to hear that."

"Well, your news about the others was sad, but receiving news from my tribe was unexpected. I don't know how you did that, but I'll always be grateful."

"And I can't tell you how, but I'm happy to know Sarah and you enjoyed your trip. Will you go back?"

"I don't know," Ahsoka admitted. "It's still too dangerous there. Between us, there were times I was watching my back, just to make sure nothing bad was going to happen."

Ashley nodded. "I hope and pray you can visit again. It'd be a shame to meet family and never see them again."

"Agreed. As surprised as I was to have Sarah meet her grandparents back on her birthday, it was just as nice to introduce her to the other half of our family."

"I'm glad," Ashley replied before she turned to answer a call.

Ahsoka left for home, happy to be back and happy to know the trip—and Sarah's presentation—both proved to be largely positive experiences.

* * *

**Pronunciation Guide:**

Raenna [reɪ 'i: na:] – Ray-EE-nah.

Shalene [ʃeɪ 'li: ni:] – Shay-LEE-knee.

* * *

**Closing Commentary:** This is the first of at least two stories under the "Trips to Shili" designation.

Ahsoka's emotions had to be running crazy to first learn nearly all of her Jedi colleagues didn't survive Order 66 and its aftermath. To receive a message from her family tribe had to be just as emotional, no matter how pleasing it was to hear Da'Meon's greeting.

Da'Meon's name comes from the B-52's song, _Is That You, Mo-Dean?_ If I remember, I was listening to it when I was trying to come up with his name. As a result, I always think of this song any time Ahsoka and/or family travel to Shili.

Meeting cousins aside, I think it's safe to say both Ahsoka and Sarah learned a great deal about their Togruta heritage. Ahsoka, in particular, had to be appreciative because her former Jedi Order discouraged attachment. As a result, her only known trip to Shil was years ago, and long enough in the past that Ahsoka considered the current trip more of a chance to better understand and appreciate her people's ways.

It's no secret that to this point, the idea of Sarah learning more about her Togruta self was very minimal, given Ahsoka's own limited knowledge. Sarah seems to have largely enjoyed and embraced her maternal culture—even if thimiar hunting won't be something for which she is renown. Suffice to say, Sarah was glad to have new people accept her after learning she's a hybrid. However, she remains mindful that just maybe not all might be quick to accept her.

Another significant topic is Ahsoka's canon fate in this time period. With the recent revelation Ahsoka is now part of the rebellion under the moniker of Fulcrum, I imagine some may wonder how I resolve the clash between canon and this series. Fan fiction, as a general rule, is alternative universe. Sure, some people may choose to write virtual episodes, or even entire seasons, of a particular franchise that don't change what already exists. Most stories, though, take what we already know and change it in some fashion—even if very subtly.

For those curious how I might resolve the conflict, I posted a _Star Wars Rebels_ one-shot that is a deleted scene from the previous chapter of this story. There, Ahsoka declines an invitation to join the Rebellion. It will not be canon for either Rebels or my _Ahsoka's Legacy_ series.

As you may have seen, the person on whom my Knight Ashley character was inspired and based passed away while I drafted this story. During one of our last conversations, I asked if I could continue to use her character posthumously—just in case this happened sooner than either of us anticipated. She graciously agreed, so her character will remain a part of my AU until I'm ready to retire the character as part of the story line.

Finally, thanks to those who supported this story.

END


End file.
